


The Best Valentines Day Ever

by reaven9000



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaven9000/pseuds/reaven9000
Summary: “Simon. Really, it’s fine. You don’t have to worry about it.”“No Baz! Of course it’s not fine! He’s your boyfriend.”“Was, Snow. Was my boyfriend.”“And thank Crowley for that. He was a right asshole. Who breaks up with their boyfriend on Valentine's Day?!”ORBaz and his boyfriend break up on Valentine's Day, so Simon decides to take him out to cheer him up.(I know it's not Valentine's Day, please induldge me)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	1. The Ask-Out

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago and forgot about it. Hope you enjoy!

BAZ 

“Simon. Really, it’s fine. You don’t have to worry about it.” 

“No Baz! Of course it’s not fine! He’s your boyfriend.” 

“Was, Snow. Was my boyfriend.” 

“And thank Crowley for that. He was a right asshole. Who breaks up with their boyfriend on Valentine's Day?!” 

Simon is pacing around the flat. What a numpty. He’s fuming with the fact that the boy toy that I’ve been keeping around for far too long has “broken up with me” on Valentine’s day. In reality, I broke up with him a week ago, but the idea of him being a tad bit protective over me is giving me a bit of a high, so I’m rolling with it. 

“Snow, there is no need to get worked up. I’ll just hang out here all day, maybe catch up on some reading.” 

Snow frowns and juts his chin out. I almost get up from where I’m sitting on this couch and push it back in with the tip of my finger. 

“No,” he looks at me like he’s about to growl (He probably will. Won't be the first time). 

“No?” I just stare at him. 

“That’s right, no. You and I are going to have the best Valintine’s Day ever.”


	2. The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow has no idea what he’s doing. Watching him try to plan a last-minute, impromptu date is like watching a snake play crocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the last one. Hope you enjoy!

SIMON 

I can’t just let him sulk around the house for the whole day. What kind of friend would I be? Or I guess enemy-turned-friend. Yeah, I guess that’s what I am to him. As much as I try not to think, sometimes my mind goes wandering. I’m cooking dinner (or trying to, Baz says I would have better luck swimming on land than cooking) and suddenly I’m thinking about what would have happened if Baz and I were always friends. Would we be closer? Maybe even- 

Nope. Not thinking about it. 

Anyways, back to the situation at hand. Baz must be heartbroken! No one deserves to br broken up with on Valentine’s Day, especially not Baz. 

So I'm going to make this his favorite Valentine’s Day ever. 

BAZ 

Snow has no idea what he’s doing. Watching him try to plan a last-minute, impromptu date is like watching a snake play crocket. It’s pointless, but almost entertaining. So I let him do what he wants. Mostly because I love the idea of having him waste his entire Valentine’s Day so that I can have fun, but you didn’t hear that from me. 

Snow finally makes up his mind and takes me to a café-bookstore. I assume he thinks it’s something I’ll like. He’s not wrong though, I’m actually a regular at this establishment. 

I take a seat at one of the tables and let Snow order for me. I take out my book that I brought with me and start to read it. After a while, I see Snow come over with two mugs. 

“Here’s your tea.” He hands it to me and takes a sip. 

We sit in silence for a little while. Personally, I like the silence, but I can tell Snow’s getting antsy, so I decide to tease him a little. 

“Crowley Snow. You take me on a date and don’t have one conversation starter?” 

At that, he immediately starts stuttering. His lack of literacy shouldn’t be endearing. It is. 

SIMON 

Did Baz realize he just said we’re on a date? I can’t tell whether I'm stuttering at the date comment or the insult. It’s probably a mix of both. But why would the date comment get me so riled up? 

It’s probably best not to think about it. 

BAZ 

Fine if he’s not going to start a conversation. Then I will. Frankly, I’m getting tired of seeing him squirming in his seat. 

“So, Snow, how’s life been treating you. With school and things, I haven’t seen you much recently.” 

That’s a lie. I see him all the time. We live in the same damn flat. But I have been kind of holed up in my room with studies, and I haven’t checked in on him in a while, so why not do it now? 

“Umm, things have been pretty good. Penny and I have been hanging out a lot. I binge watched the Twilight movies again, so that was fun.” 

Oh god. Snow with his Twilight addiction. It’s like he has a vampire fetish or something. 

“Hmm did you watch them with Penny?” Might as well indulge his conversation topic of choice. 

“No,” He chuckles lightly. “She’s seen those movies more times than I can count, which is my fault mostly. I am the one that makes her watch them with me.” 

He’s smiling. I love it when he smiles. It’s just so amazing. And I know what you are thinking, I am not going to say that his smile lights up a room. Even though it does, I am not that big of a cliché. 

We talk for a couple more minutes. We each finish our respective drinks and in Snow’s case his sour cherry scone that he bought to go along with his tea. 

After we’re both finished, he leads me out of the café and to his car. I really hope we are going home, but with Snow’s promise of “the greatest Valentine’s day ever”, I highly doubt that’s the case. 

“So Snow, where are you dragging me off to next?” I say as we both get into his tan Volvo (a highly unattractive car if I do say so myself). 

But then, Snow says something that makes me dread every decision I’ve ever made: 

“Baz, have you ever been to an arcade?”


	3. The Laser-Tag Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon takes Baz to the arcade, Baz plots Simon's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SCHOOL IS KICKING MY ASS!!!! But please enjoy this chapter even though it's short.

SIMON 

Baz is going to absolutely hate this, but I don’t care. 

I can’t think of anywhere else to take him, so I suppose this will do. Who knows? Maybe he’ll enjoy it. 

BAZ 

I am not going to enjoy this. 

This is my worst nightmare all wrapped into one beautiful, horrible bow. 

What if he makes me play laser tag? I might have to kill him. It wouldn’t be hard. Wipe out Snow in the dark, delete the security camera footage, easy as pie. But then again, I would have to pay the entirety of the rent myself. And I would have to visit his gravestone every day with a black vail in the pouring rain with sickeningly romantic red roses like the yearning man I am. 

Snow (barely) drives us to the arcade and almost doesn’t find a parking spot, but to my disappointment, he does. 

We get into the place, purchase some coins, and he makes a b-line for the air hockey table. I am in deep shit. 

SIMON 

There is no fucking way on this good green earth that Baz will beat me at air hockey. As I correctly assumed, Baz hates it here. I’m pretty sure that he has a secret package of baby wipes in his man purse (‘It’s a satchel, Snow. Men have used them to carry their things since the dawn of time.’ Sure Baz, a Louis Vuitton satchel). 

Baz can already see what I’m trying to do, and he walks over to the opposite end of the table while I put my coins in the slot. 

“You really think you can beat me at air hockey, Snow? I’d like to see you try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll probably get a new chapter out by Sunday but hopefully earlier if things go to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. I'll update again tomorrow.


End file.
